Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 8$ and $y = 6$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 6$ $y$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(8)}^2 + 6{(6)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(64) + 6{(6)} + 5 $ $ = 192 + 36 + 5 $ $ = 233$